Trinity Reborn
This is a remake of ''Trinity Knows No Bounds ''for GREEN0704's compition. This is a work in progress and probably won't be finished soon, as most of my attetion is on Nightmares Unleashed. A Mysterious Server I double-clicked the dirt block icon on my taskbar. Then I went to Skype, which was already open. I called up my friends, Troydaboy and ForgettingSkills. "Lets play some Minecraft" Troy said. "Already launched." I said. When it finally booted up, I immediatly went to multiplayer. The weird thing was, there was only one server in my browser. It was Mincecore PVP. I heard about that server. It was shut down a long time ago, cause the owner disappeared. "What the hell? All my servers are gone!" I heard Forgetting say. "Lets just play on Minecore." I said. We all clicked on it and spawned on the giant floating island hub with 4 giant columns holding up a roof, like a giant gazebo. As we entered, I swear I could hear a voice in my right ear. Trinity knows no bounds. "What the hell?!" I said. "What?" Said Forgetting. "It's... nothing, nevermind." I say. Just then a player ran over to us. It was like an animation. His arms and legs were all bending. "Leave..." He muttered weakly. His voice played in our headsets. "...Save yourselves!" Just then a flash of blue lightning came down on him and he blew up. Limbs and body parts went everywhere. I was shocked at the level of gore I just witnessed. "Oh hell no. I'm leaving." Said Troy "I'm afraid you can't do that" We heard a voice through our headsets. WHAT. THE. FUCK. A player caught our eye at the opposite side of the island. It was a girl with blue cracks in her skin. She started levitating as blue lightning started striking the ground. "What is this?" Forgetting said. "I don't know, but if she's loking for a fight..." I said. "...She's got one." "We can take her! We're the 3 year defending champions of the bladebow server-wide team tournament! Lets do this!" I heard from Troy. Seems like had a change of heart. "Step forward, warriors, and face oblivion." The female voice said through the headset. "I'm gonna stick my thumbs in your eyes and hold on till your dead!" Forgetting said. We all did /kit op We got enchanted diamond armour, an enchanted diamond sword, healing potions, an enchanted bow, gapples, and a sheild. Suddenly I felt a burning on the palm of my hands. I turned it to face me and looked at what was happening. There was writing on my hand! It was getting bolder and easier to read. It said: Trinity knows no bounds. Then blue cracks started to form up my arm, and all over my body. It was unbelievably painful. I was blinded by blue light, and I fell onto a hard surface... In The Game I pushed myself up on my blocky arms. I was inside the game. I looked up to see the girl hovering there, her blue hair flowing about as if she was underwater. "Who the hell are you?" Troy asked. "I am Trinity, and I know no boun-" "Yeah, yeah, we get it. So are we gonna fight or what?" I said, as I stood up. Blue lightning struck the ground rapidly at random places around us. Troy pulled out a bow and shot at trinity. The arrow disintigrated as it got near her, however. I munched down a god apple, and rushed forward in a zig zag pattern. Lightning struck where I was before. It was clear now she was attacking. I jumped towards a nearby pillar, and wall jumped off of it. As I leapt past her, I slashed her across the cheek with my blade. I landed, and I could see no visible damage. But she looked angry. "You dare?!" She said. Her blue eyes started to shimmer, and she unleashed a blast of blue electricity. I quickly pulled out my sheild and held it in front of me, right arm up against it for extra reinforcement. The lightning hit my sheild like a mammoth wave, but it held. I could hear both the hissing of the electricty and the cracking and splintering of the wood. I slid back a bit due to the force, but eventually my sheild shattered, and I was knocked to the edge of the platform. I got up and ran to her. She dropped to the ground, releasing a shockwave in all dircetions. LordCakeSpy has joined the game LordCakeSpy was knocked into the void by Trinity LordCakeSpy has disconnected The wave knocked me off the edge, but I managed to grap the edge. I was hanging over the endless abyss known as the void. I looked down in shock, and almost vomited. I looked over at Trinity, who had crossed her arms and spread them out, revealing two blue holographic enegy blades. Forgetting rushed at her, wildly swinging his sword. She blocked every single one of his blows with perfection, then hit him in the jaw with the butt of her sword. While he was stunned, she drove both her swords into him. "NOOOO!" I yelled. She pulled them out, and made a swiping motion in the air with her blade. A blue scar appeared on his chest where she made the swiping motion, and he blew up, just like the last guy. It wasn't an explosion, more like body parts going everywhere. She turned to Troy and stabbed her sword into the ground. A large crack the size of a ravine appeared, and Troy fell to his doom in the void. "TROY!" I yelled. Finally she turned to me. She started to slowly walk towards me. I scrambled to get myself back onto solid ground. "The others were too easy. You, however, had the balls to straight up attack me." She said. "Lets have a bit of fun, shall we?" My vision blurred as my limbs went numb. I fell off the edge into the void, as purple ender particles surrounded me. My vision went dark... Battle Of Gods I landed in a sandy area. This was familiar. It's my realm! I looked up as a sphere of blue energy appeared, crackling and glitching. It dissapated, and floating there was Trinity. "How bout I beat the shit out of you in your own world? How humiliating would that be! Oh wait, it won't be for you, cause you'll be dead!" She said. I cursed under my breath as I got up. I looked her straight in the eye and smirked. She had no idea. I was the owner here. I could kill her with a thought. But I decided to play her little game, but I sure as hell was going to tip the scales so that it was equal. I gave myself op privlages and flew up to her level. I put my hands together and separated them slowly, forming a blue wither skull. My arms flew to my sides, and the one skull became two, floating at the tips of my hands. I turned my palms up and the two became four. "Come at me" I said She screamed as a tsunami of blue lightning bolts flew towards me. I threw the 4 skulls at her as I clapped my hands together to form a circular barrier of obsidian in front of me. I saw the wither skulls crack and shatter as they were struck just before the barrier went up. The wall of obsidian seemed to absorb the lightning as the blue arcs of energy travelled along the dark purple blocks. I threw the wall using telekinesis at her. She stopped it with her hands, and tore it in half. Then she let go of the pieces and they simply disintegrated. Poof. I rained down lightning on her, but she just held her hands over her head and blocked it. Once I stopped, she started glowing blue, getting to a blinding level. Her eyes went supernova as she unleashed a deathray apon me. I felt it burn away my flesh and kill my hp. I flew up and healed myself. She didn't notice. I flew way up, flew above her, and flew straight down, catching her with my shoulder and slamming her into the ground, onto a desert well. Sand blew everywhere as I stood there, shielding my eyes. I saw blue amidst the mini storm of dust and sand. I felt a blast of blue energy hit me, pain coursing through my body as I flew through the air. I collided with a cactus, its sharp needles stabbing my back. Alright, enough is enough. I thought as I fell Kill Trinity. A command I executed in my mind. Suddenly, her cracks started to go dark. She began to crumble. "No!" She screamed. Ban Trinity. Trinity has disconnected. She was banned before she died. Hopefully she would stay dead. My vision started to blur as I collapsed. Darkness swarmed my vision. I woke up with a surprised yelp. It took a moment for me to realize I was back in the real world. I quickly got up and checked my comp. It had the Minecraft title screen. Immediately I checked my realms. It wasn't there. I smiled. Trinity was gone. It was all over... Not Over Yet WIP Category:Remakes Category:Creepypasta Category:0704 Creepypasta Competition Category:Reidakaninja